


Saturday Morning Runtime

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gabriel is a mean machine, Gen, stop fatshaming Aziraphale 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: Gabriel goes jogging. Sometimes he meets people who surprise him.





	Saturday Morning Runtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts).



> super late prompt fill from the 100 follower special of [fucking-gabriel](https://fucking-gabriel.tumblr.com/)

There are a few things an angel has to do.

Taking care of your celestial body should be one of those things. Taking good care.

His last visit at Aziraphale's made Gabriel realize that. Once again.

Every time Gabriel sees Aziraphale, he realizes there are so many things you can do for your body.

You can get yourself a nice haircut.

You can buy yourself a wonderful cashmere suit.

You can get your nails done.

But one of the things Gabriel enjoyed the most, is jogging. Jogging just makes your head feel lighter. It's just you and the street. You share a silent solidarity with your fellow joggers, even if they're human and you're not. The _soft thumb thumb_ of your sneakers on the already warm asphalt of an early summer morning is a unique noise, only known by the most special people in the world. The sweat of this early jog feels cold against the warmth of the day...

But of course, Gabriel doesn't sweat. Who would he be if he did? Certainly not an archangel.

Someone like Aziraphale might sweat, oh, Aziraphale did probably sweat all the time, but Gabriel stood above that. He didn't believe in such things.

This was one of the reasons why he looked stunningly perfect this early Wednesday morning when there was no one out on the streets but some lucky people on their way to work.

Gabriel has another reason why he needs to be running, even he doesn't admit this to himself. It frees your head. Sometimes being an archangel is a really bothersome job, especially so shortly before the Apocalypse. It's freeing your head when you're on your own, and for once not one of your angels bothers you with something.

And yet, on this wonderful Saturday morning, everything goes south when he spots an all too well known beige coat of one of his angels, eying some human dressed up as a golden angel. Gabriel ignores him and secretly thinks that he shouldn't go jogging in London anymore when Aziraphale starts to follow him.

"It's me!" Aziraphale pants. Even after what feels like five meters he's already slightly out of breath.

"I know it's you, Aziraphale," Gabriel answers. He has seen him, after all. He's not blind. And Aziraphale is one of a kind.

"Oh. Yes. Right," Aziraphale stutters. "Look, we need to get words upstairs to the… to the… eh… to the Big Boss. Eh… There- There's been prophecies."

Gabriel is confused. Once again, all Aziraphale's doing is mumbling around and talking nonsense. "What's in human prophecies that matters to us?"

"Well, er, the Kraken wakes and rises from the sea floor. So does Atlantis. And the rain forests return. And that's just for starters."

Gabriel still doesn't see Aziraphale's point.

"Armageddon is coming," Aziraphale starts to sound desperate, "and I'm fairly certain it starts today. Just after teatime."

"Exactly. Right on schedule. What's your point?"

"Look, will you please stop, just for a minute? Please?"

Gabriel slows down and comes to a stop, not even watching Aziraphale trying to catch his breath. _How is he out of breath?_ He asks himself. _He doesn't even need to breathe, he's a bloody angel!_

"Well?" he asks when Aziraphale seems stable enough to talk again.

"I just- I just thought there was something we could do."

What kind of question is that? There's only one answer to that. "There is. We can fight. And we can win." The angels of Heaven have trained for over 6000 years now, after all, to finally get rid of all the demons of Hell.

"But there doesn't have to be a war," Aziraphale says desperately.

"Of course there does. Otherwise, how would we win it? Hmm?" Gabriel smiles widely. Logic is a lost cause with Aziraphale. Gabriel has known this for some time now, and every time they interact, he gets reminded of it again. "Now, look, wrap up whatever you need to wrap up down here. Report back to active service and…" He sighs deeply and glanced down. "Lose the gut? Come on." Playfully, he punches Aziraphale's stomach. "You're a lean, mean fighting machine." Even he doesn't look like one, currently.

Gabriel laughs. "What are you?"

He doesn't wait for an answer and runs off again, hoping that Aziraphale will not follow him again. Gabriel knows the answer to that question already. Aziraphale is an angel. A warrior. One of those who- oh!

He just remembered something. Within seconds he is back with Aziraphale who gets taken by surprise.

"Almost forgot," Gabriel begins. "According to our records, you were issued with a flaming sword. You didn't lose that?"

Aziraphale stares at him for a full second. "What, like I… I'd just give it away or something?"

Aziraphale smiles and Gabriel grabs his shoulders in confidence. He knew it! At the end of the say, he could rely on him!

And off he goes again, not thinking of Aziraphale again, thinking of nothing for the moment.

He just runs and watches the world go by, giving the fellow joggers a meaningful nod from time to give when they meet.

There's only one jogger that catches him by surprise. The woman has a stroller with her, which is not so much the surprise. There are many people who want to teach their children from an early age the pleasures of jogging. But when he glances into the stroller, there's no child in there. Instead, there's a white and golden dog sitting in it, looking back right into Gabriel's eyes.

Huh. That is weird.

Gabriel's so fascinated by this, by the concept, by the idea that people decide that dogs should not run themselves, but should instead be carried around like a helpless baby, that he accidentally swings off his way, and almost runs against a tree.

But he wasn't Gabriel if he hadn't noticed that beforehand.

Within a thought, he's back in Heaven, ready to change back into his suit.

After all, he still has a war to organize.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I realized that you wanted a pug, but you got a corgi instead.


End file.
